


Something Deep Within

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [25]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reminiscing, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad finds Tristan in a familiar way.Sort of sequel toSomething Radical





	Something Deep Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdergatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/gifts).



Galahad peeked around the room, in between bodies of the other people at the party. He had no idea where his fiance had gotten to but it certainly seemed like the other didn’t want to be found. His friends hadn’t been any help in locating the missing man. They didn’t even acknowledge that one of their own was missing.

Vanora and Bors were trying to keep track of their broad of children. Dagonet and Gawain were playing cards. Arthur and Lancelot were in a deep discussion over something or other. Guinevere was standing off to the side watching him. The young man did a double take and watched as a smile grew upon her face.

The woman pointed down a hallway where he supposed she showed him the location of Tristan. He moved from the food table to follow down the hall. There was a door closed with light streaming out from underneath it. Teal eyes rolled, of course Tristan would sneak away first chance he got.

“Tristan, I don’t know why you think this is okay but-” Galahad stopped himself as he saw the room. It was just like the day he and Tristan first got into their relationship.

The couch in the room was overturned and the dimmed lights were perfect. He could see his fiance was already hidden in his couch fort. There was enough room for him to get in with Tristan if he so chose and he would after he got his emotions under control; also not wanting to punch Tristan.

After another moment or two passed, he took a deep breath. Galahad made his way to join Tristan in the quiet of the couch fort he thoughtfully made for the party. That was also almost exactly like their first talk. It was quiet and he cuddle right up to the older man.

“Hi.” Galahad rested his head upon Tristan’s chest. His hands curled in the other’s shirt not wanting to let go anytime soon. He felt relaxed.

“Hey.” Tristan kissed Galahad’s curls before resting back against his arm that wasn’t holding his fiance. Now that the younger man was here, he felt more at ease.

Neither cared if the party continued without them. They had each other and that’s really all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
